The phrase “electric vehicle supply equipment” (EVSE) refers to devices for delivering energy from premises wiring to an electric vehicle. One type of EVSE device is a cord set. A cord set typically includes a power cord with a power plug, an EVSE control box, a charge cord, and a charge cord handle sequentially connected in series. Cord sets may be plugged in to an electrical outlet (e.g., 120 V or 240 V) using the power plug at one end. At the other end, the charge cord handle may be plugged into a charge port on an electric vehicle. Access to the charge port is typically provided through a charge port door much like the door to a fuel tank, such as gasoline.